World of Decay: A Story of State of Decay
by ZeGamerX
Summary: The Survivors have left Trumbull, and the Army have destroyed Danforth; with resources in the area depleted, the groups must travel on and fully uncover the truth to the Zeds. Friendships will be tested; love will be found, and lost; the world has gone to hell, and it is up to the living to bring it to salvation. Rated M for Violence, Sexual Content and Intense Language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Recap**

After the disaster in Trumbull Valley and Danforth, the zombie menace was thought to be contained. Unfortunately, after the survivors pulled out, the "zed's" had already begun to infect neighboring towns. While the army demolished Danforth following a short attempt at stabilizing the area, the survivors from Trumbull left in an RV, hoping that life could begin anew in another city. They were wrong. Dead Wrong.

Not only was the virus not contained, it began to mutate worse. In addition to the ravenous beasts that already roamed, new ones formed. These new beasts were just as fearsome as before, if not even more. A spewer, a zed with the capability of shooting out a toxic liquid from the mouth that burns the skin upon contact; A piercer, a zed with two limbs that formed into sharp pointers where hands would be capable of stabbing fatally.

The army did its best to eliminate as many zeds as possible and evacuate survivors, but in a desperate time there must be desperate measures. Survivors in Danforth were burned alive by a nuclear explosion, as well as the zeds maintaining occupancy in the city. Trumbull felt the effects of the explosion, anyone that remained would have died from radiation.

The world as the survivors know it has ended. A new era of life begins, an era of decay.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Survival**

The RV pulled up to an old gas station which seemed to be deserted. As the head lights shined through the windows, the engine hummed and then switched off. The survivors inside all looked out the windows, gripping their weapon of choice. The driver, Maya, squinted and peered around clearing the area. "Let's make this fast." She exclaimed.

She opened the door and crept out of the RV slowly, trying not to alert any nearby zeds to their location. She was followed by Ed, Marcus, and Jeff. Marcus looked back and whispered, "Lily, you ain't coming along?" Lily frowned. She shook her head in a "no" fashion. "Fine, have it your way." Marcus said. He broke into a slight jog to catch up with the others who were waiting at the doors to the station.

"Alright guys, you know the drill, stock up on anything and everything. We don't want to get caught up here. The sooner we leave the better." Maya instructed. She then pulled open the glass door and clicked her flashlight on, creating a sharp stream of light. She moved into the station with care, making sure she did not step on anything that would create noise. The station was littered with garbage and clothes; someone had already been here. She made her way over to a shelf with a bunch of unopened snacks on them and began to stuff them into her bag. Maya investigated the back room, hoping they'd find some aspirin or something of the same caliber. Her flashlight illuminated only so much, while the darkness overcame the space around her. Her footsteps were slow but purposeful, and she made sure to keep looking back over her shoulder.

"Maya, we're all loaded up, let's go!" Marcus called out softly. "Maya, where the hell did you go?"

"I'm in the back. Just give me a few seconds, I'm just making sure there's nothin' valuable back here."

"I'm coming as backup, here Ed, take this."

Marcus appeared in the hallway, almost spooking Maya with his swiftness. She turned around and put a finger to her lips, Marcus nodded. The two moved forward to the end of the hallway and stared at a closed door. Maya looked at Marcus then twisted the doorknob. It didn't budge. "Fuck, it's locked."

"Bust it open then." Marcus whispered.

"It could attract a horde."

"We're already here. Just do it."

"Fine, but if we die, this is not my fault." She turned back to the door and rammed her whole right side into the door. It budged slightly. She repeated this until the door busted open, revealing a few large cabinets and a flickering light. "Thank God there were no surprises behind door number one." She laughed.

The two began to open the cabinets and raid the contents. They found stashes of medicine, some cans of food, a .357 revolver and some ammo, as well as two walkie-talkies. "These could come in handy in the future." Marcus said. Maya nodded.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Maya said. She then began to make haste out of the room and down the hallway returning to the main gas station. Marcus followed right behind her and the two headed for the RV.

Ed looked at them as they came aboard, "Where the fuck did you go?" he asked.

"There was a room in the back. Found a lot of helpful things." Maya smiled, and took the seat at the wheel. Ed sat back and shook his head, putting his hat over his eyes.

"Wake me up when we get to wherever the hell we're going." Ed snorted. He leaned his head back against the window, machete on his lap.

Lily sat staring out the window, her face gloomy. "Why the long face, champ?" Marcus asked.

"It's nothing." She replied.

"Lily, you'd think after all the shit we've been through, you'd open up just a little bit." Marcus chuckled. He sat down across from her. "We're here for you; what's going on?"

"I'm worried about my brother. He told me he'd meet up with us in Rochester. What if he doesn't make it?"

"Lily, he'll make it. You're brother is a stubborn ass, he'll make it."

Her face turned down and she closed her eyes. The RV was revved up and moving again, leaving the gas station behind. For the first time in a while they were able to have a "Search and Go" end smoothly and without death or infection. Maya called out from the front, "We got about another day before we'll hit Rochester."

"'Bout damn time. I'm getting cabin fever in this damn thing." Jeff called out, his southern accent thick and charming.

"I know, Jeff. You've told us every day." Maya replied, her tone snarky as ever. "In other news, looks like it's gonna storm tonight. Get ready for some bumps and loud noises. Hopefully we won't get stuck somewhere." As she finished she smashed the RV into a small group of zeds and heard the loud crunch from their decayed bodies. It made the RV bounce a little, tossing Ed off to the side; Jeff laughed and tipped his cowboy hat to him as he hit the floor. One day until they were with the rest of the group. One day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rochester**

Sasquatch sat on the highest built tower in the Army Base, armed with nothing more than a sniper rifle and a Red Bull energy drink. He was scanning for zombies all around the area, occasionally taking out one or two, but for the most part the area was relatively secure. This was a breath of fresh air, especially after the absolute hell the soldiers just went through in Danforth. He was shaken by his radio making static then finally a voice coming over the frequency, "Hawkes to Sasquatch, do you copy?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here princess, what d'ya want? Over." Sasquatch replied.

"There's been an RV spotted coming in toward the base. They've contacted us, and are going to join us for a few days. Maya Torres is with them, she and I went through basic together. Over."

"Alrighty, I'll watch their hinds and make sure no zeds make a surprise entrance. Over and out." He lifted up the sniper rifle and aimed down the sights. He caught sight of the rapidly approaching RV and no zeds attached. A relief.

The U.S. Army was repositioned in Rochester to evacuated any other survivors in the area, as this was the next major city on the list with high valued assets needed for extraction. While it was not as hellish as Danforth was, there was still enough horror to go around.

Sasquatch watched as a few more vehicles appeared behind the RV, causing him to attend to the radio once more. "Were we expecting others with these guys? Over."

"I'm not sure, we will question the others when they all arrive. Over."

"We cannot just bring everyone into this base, it's cramped as it is, Hawkes. Over."

"Just make sure no zeds approach. Over and out."

Hawkes approached the now parked convoy outside of the gates to their army base, an old strip mall. The groups began to emerge from their cars, Maya being the first one out of the RV. "Well, well, if it isn't the Torres Terror." Hawkes announced.

"Horrible Hawkes, you haven't changed one bit!" Maya replied. The two girls embraced each other as the others began to conglomerate as a group. "Trumbull was condemned, and we had to get out of there. No thanks to the Army." She said.

"We had orders that there were no survivors in Trumbull. Why would command say that?"

"Beats me, but I think there's a lot more they aren't telling us." Maya whispered. The Army lying about orders meant something serious was going on, which was quite obvious to anyone who walked the streets. However, they seemed as though they didn't want to be found out about.

Lily approached the group, her brother Jacob in tow. Maya spun around and her eyes widened with joy, "Oh thank God, you made it!" She wrapped her arms around him. Marcus, Ed and Jeff stepped off the RV with bags of supplies slung over the backs, while a few other survivors emerged from their own cars. "We have loads of food, medicine and ammo. We just needed a place to stay for a while. Gas was getting low, and we knew you all had a safe zone here. We know what needs to be done in order to survive, so please, can we stay with you all for a bit? Just until we find a more suitable place to live." Maya begged.

Hawkes looked at her, then looked back at the base, it was nearly filled to capacity, but having more people was always good. A few soldiers came over to the gate to see the commotion; some sighed, others cheered. The zombie apocalypse certainly did not bring out the best in everyone. "You can stay. So long as your people put in their effort to contribute to this place, all should be well. We could use a few new faces anyways." Hawkes smiled.

The group began to move in and step up their places accordingly. Marcus, Ed, Jeff, Maya, Lily and Jacob remained behind with Hawkes. "We really need to figure out what is going on. Trumbull was a shit-show, and the fact that the army in place there could care less was frightening. We lost a lot of good people." Maya stated.

Jacob nodded, "If what I was told really happened in Danforth, then it won't be much longer until they do the same here. We don't have much time. They're just eliminating the cities with zeds but who knows how far this thing has spread. They can't just blow up the world!"

Hawkes's face became straight-laced, "We are doing our best. I have my orders and I am trying to get done what I can. My unit has also had our fair share of losses," She took a breath. "But if what you say is true, then you're right. We don't have much time. They're trying to extract high priority assets. After they do, they get rid of the left overs in the city and move on. They're trying to cure this, but at the expense of everyone else." She sighed.

"Then we need to take matters into our own hands." Maya stated.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Hawkes asked.

"Kidnap a high priority asset. Demand answers. They can't just keep taking them away in the helicopters. The government knows something and are not telling us, and it's time we fight back." Maya instructed.

"Maya, we can't just take down the government by insisting we keep an asset. If they really need him, they'll fly in and bust a cap in all of our asses." Marcus intruded.

Ed and Jeff nodded in agreement. As they did, a static came over the radio, and command began to speak, "We have received a distress call from Dr. Klyne, a man who's research is vital. He was in Trumbull a few days before hell broke loose, and might have some more knowledge about the spread of this shit. Get him back to HQ safely and prep him for extraction. Over and out."

Hawkes looked at the group, who all looked at each other. "Here's our chance. Let's not waste it." Hawkes stated.

Maya smiled, happy that her plan was actually getting green-lit. "Me, Jeff and Ed can all go." Maya said. Ed gripped his machete even tighter, and Jeff tipped his cowboy hat. "Just give us the coordinates, and we'll be off."


End file.
